Playing With Love
by Konstantine Killer
Summary: Formally called Restless Behind closed doors, inside their hearts, they hide from everyone in a secret world they created together. But the minute they wake up and return to reality, it's back to pretending. But just how long can this last before Sakura a
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, I revised the ending a little bit, but mostly, it's the same. Anyways, it's been ages! I've been busy with so many things... gr... I hate being busy. Anyways, have fun reading and review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of his friends/settings.**

* * *

Chapter One

Sakura held back tears as she stared out her window. Every emotion flowing through her was practically stealing the air from her lungs. She couldn't even think straight. It's been years... and still nothing. Every night, she sat by her window, waiting...waiting... She couldn't sleep with her mind racing like it always has. She was devastated, broken, hurting. He left her to rot, he left her because she wasn't worth staying for. His vengeance consumed him, and no matter how many times she tried to save him, he kept falling back into his ways. He wouldn't let her help him, not even in the slightest bit. He pushed her away with his cold eyes and harsh words. She tried to say it was because he was scared, that he really did like her attention and attempts to help him. But the night he left, she knew the worst had come true. He didn't want her help, he didn't want to save her. He only wanted one thing, and that was to kill. Sakura felt hot tears run down her cheeks. She tried so hard to show him love, to show him more than revenge. But he refused it. He threw it back into her face, leaving her to pick it up and move on. Alone. She was utterly alone. And it wasn't until he left that she realized she was always alone. She bit her lip, repeating the same sentence she tried to drill in her head every night she sat by the window. Sasuke wasn't coming back.

Neji Hyuga stood, panting from another training session. He long black hair was pulled back in the usual low pony tail, left to hang down his back. His pearl white eyes examined his surroundings. Konoha hadn't changed in the least bit. He sighed and began to walk towards the trees. The shade felt good on his hot skin, the breeze helped wonderfully. He was nineteen years old, and an ANBU. His next dream was to be captain. His slouched against the tree and let himself fall to the ground with a thud.

His life was all about destiny, that was, until Naruto stepped in and changed everything. After Naruto beat him, Neji wasn't sure of what life had in store. But he didn't give up on being the best. One lost wasn't enough to stop him from getting what he desired.

He sensed someone coming near and opened his eyes to see the blonde himself, Naruto. His hair was still spiky, and his eyes were just as blue. The markings on his face were less noticeable but the outlines were still evident. Neji grew to respect the man.

"Yo! Neji! What's up?" Naruto loudly called out, even though he was rather close to him. Neji stood and greeted him.

"I was training." Naruto grinned.

"Feel like sparring me?" Neji wouldn't have passed down the change to spar Naruto any other day, but today, he was over worked. He had just arrived from a mission that took a lot out of him. He sighed and tiredly smiled.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but now isn't the best time. I wouldn't be a suitable match in my condition." Naruto whined but finally gave up when he spotted Lee walking by.

"Hey! Eyebrows! Spar me!" Neji shook his head at the overly cheerful blonde and walked away. He strolled down the streets, not really headed in a particular direction. He spotted his cousin Hinata.

"Neji, how are you?" She smiled shyly as he approached her. Her snowy eyes were shinning brightly as she picked up a basket filled with fruit. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Are you on a diet?" Hinata's cheeks brightened at the question.

"Oh, no! It's for Sakura." She placed the basket in her arms and smiled again at him. Neji knew Sakura was a mess after Sasuke left her. She trained mindlessly for days at a time. He witnessed her training one day, her anger and brute hate seemed to fuel every punch she threw. She become stronger and of course a better ninja, but with a price. She spent every moment training, or locking herself up in her home. Neji heard rumors that she was mentally unstable. He hadn't seen her in awhile, and had wondered in they were right.

"Is she alright?" Hinata placed some money in the shop owner's palm and began to walk with him down the street.

"Yes, but she... she doesn't eat very much. Ino and I are trying to help her." Neji nodded. He wondered why she wasn't over Sasuke yet. It was years ago when he left, and no one heard anything about him since. Why didn't she just move on with her life? Why did she let Sasuke ruin her like she did? Neji looked at his cousin and then the basket. He should talk some sense into her.

"I'll take it to her." Hinata stopped walking and gave him a confused look.

"Neji... are... you sure?" Her eyes widened as he nodded at her. He took the basket and began to walk away.

"I haven't seen her in a while, this will be a good excuse to say hi." Hinata watched his back as he walked towards Sakura's house.

"But you..." She stopped mid sentence. Sakura wasn't going to like this...

"And then he has the nerve to tell me I'm _troublesome_. I hate that word! He says _everything_ is troublesome!" Ino fumed as Sakura blankly stared at her. She wasn't sure why Ino even cared so much. She didn't even like Shikamaru, or...so she claimed. Sakura smirked at the blonde girl before her.

"Will you just tell him already? I know you like him." Ino glared at her pink haired friend.

"Oh, shut up, forehead. I do not." Sakura smiled at the nick name. It was a name Ino always called her. When they were enemies, and when they were friends.

"You know I'm right, Ino-pig." Ino flung her pony tail behind her and huffed.

"No, you just think you're right. But you're not." Sakura grinned and leaned back in her chair. The sky was clear today, it was a good day to train. She sighed. Sakura spent so many hours training, she had dreams about it. Ino picked up on the change of mood and smiled at her. "Hinata is coming here too. She's bringing some food." Sakura groaned and shot a glare at her.

"Stop treating me like a starving child."

"We're not! It's a gift."

"No one gives food as a gift."

"Then it's unique."

"It's weird and stupid. I eat, I'm not starving myself."

"But you're so skinny, Sakura."

"You're just jealous."

"I am not!" Sakura glared and looked down at her lap. It was true, she was oddly skinny. But it was only because she worked herself to bones. She ate, just never enough.

"I don't need sympathy. I've told you a million times." Ino sighed and slouched in her chair.

"Yes, yes. But Tenten and Hinata agree with me. You need to talk to us more. You can't shut everyone out of your life."

"Why the sudden care?" Sakura asked bitterly. After Sasuke left, everyone stayed away from her. They were afraid of her, and that only made her bitter against them. She wanted someone to tell her it was okay, but they only ignored the problem. He was her first love, and she was convinced he was her only love. And no one did a thing to help her. Naruto was the only one to attempt anything, but even he had more important things then her. She knew Hinata was crazy about the blonde, and he was starting to feel the same. Eventually, they finally became a couple. Leaving Sakura only that much more lonelier.

"Oh, don't give me that attitude. You know you like the attention." Sakura huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She perked up when she heard a knock at the door. "That must be Hinata!" Ino bounced towards the door and swung in open, arms wrapping around the black haired figure.

"Get off of me, Yamanaka." She gasped and jumped back as Neji glared at her. "You almost destroyed my fruit." He commented. Sakura stared with wide eyes as Neji protectively held the basket of fruit.

"Where's Hinata?" Ino asked, her face flushed with embarrassment. Neji stood still in the door way.

"Elsewhere." He responded sharply. Ino nodded, but was truly confused. Neji never associated with them before, but here he was. Sakura stood up, her jade eyes looking him over skeptically. Neji never spoke to her, and they definitely weren't friends. So, why was he here? With a basket of fruit?

"Oh, well, come in." Sakura closed the door as Neji cautiously walked further into the apartment. "Do you... want something? A drink?" Neji glanced around the plain room before turning to her.

"No." Ino stared at the basket of fruit, still amazed Neji would even carry such a feminine basket. Sakura awkwardly tapped the sides of her legs with her hands.

"Do you want to sit?" Sakura asked nervously. Neji looked down at the fruit.

"I can stand." Ino gave Sakura and shrug when Sakura begged her with her eyes to help the awkwardness. Neji felt the pressure and thrust the basket towards Sakura. "It's for you." Sakura nodded and walked into the kitchen. She placed the basket on the counter and sighed. Things seemed to keep getting stranger all of a sudden. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata with their methods of trying to 'save her', and now Neji. When will she just get a break?

"Thank you for... the fruit." Sakura said as she entered the living room. Ino was sitting on the couch, while Neji stood in the same place when Sakura left.

"It was nothing." He replied dryly. Sakura nodded and glanced at Ino, who was staring at Neji. Something happened, she could sense it. She glanced from Neji to Ino. Ino stood and dusted herself off.

"I should ... go. Tenten wanted to train with me." Sakura glared at her.

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"You always train, take a day off." She responded cheerfully before closing the door behind her. Sakura was officially trapped in a state of awkward hell. She scratched her head, thinking of what to say.

"So... having fun being an ANBU?" Neji glanced at her with blank eyes. She nervously smiled.

"I wouldn't call it fun." Sakura frowned. _I'm sounding like an idiot..._

"Oh." Silence consumed them as they stood alone in her living room. "Why are... you here?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No! I mean, no. I just... you never... you never even spoke to me before... why now?" Neji didn't look at her, but kept his eyes locked on a patch of carpet.

"I just felt like it." _Liar._ Sakura huffed. She knew the only reason he was here was to see if the rumors were true. He needed to know if she really was a mental case.

"I'm not mental." She said sternly after a moment of silence. Neji looked up at her jade eyes.

"I didn't say you were."

"That's why you're here though. Isn't it? To see if I'm crazy."

"No."

"You don't have to lie to me, Hyuga. I'm not an idiot."

"Sometimes."

"What does that mean?" His eyes amusingly sparkled, making Sakura feel even more upset.

"It means sometimes you are." His voice never changed tone, which really pissed her off. Ever since they first met, his voice hardly ever changed. It was like someone placed a volume setting on him and he couldn't change the dial.

"When am I an idiot?" She scowled at the Hyuga boy while he smirked at her.

"Whenever you wallow in self pity." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Excuse me? I do **not** wallow in self pity."

"Sometimes." Sakura clenched her hands into fists. His misty eyes dully stared at her with such distain, it only fueled her anger.

"You don't know what I do, thank you very much." Neji shrugged.

"I know you wallow."

"I do not wallow!"

"All that training and hiding is a definite sign of wallowing."

"I train because I want to be stronger..." She crossed her arms. "And I most definitely do not hide."

"Whatever."

"I do not!"

"You train because you want to prove to everyone you're strong without Sasuke and you hide because you don't want them to see you aren't." Sakura stared at him blankly. No one had ever been that direct towards her in years. It took her off guard and she didn't even know what to say. She finally composed herself and retorted.

"You don't know anything about me, Hyuga! So don't even act like it."

"You're forgetting my Byakugan, I can see right through your eyes." Sakura glared at him before turning her back to him.

"So, you came here to rub it in my face? Is that it? Rub pathetic Sakura's face in her own disgusting life?" Her words were drenched with anger, and they stung Neji unexpectedly.

"No, I came here to tell you it's not worth it. Trust me, I know." Neji stood still as the muscles in Sakura's back relaxed. It was true, he did know what it was like. He had pushed himself since he was a child to prove to everyone he was worth a damn. He wanted everyone to remember his name when they thought of the word Hyuga. He wanted them to know just because he was only in the branch family, didn't mean he was worthless. Sakura was out to prove she was worth something too. But she was trying to prove to a past Sasuke more than anyone, and that was the reason for her hiding. She was dwelling on the past.

"Why? Why do you care?" Neji stared at the back of her head. He always found her hair ridiculous. A soft shade a pink, the color of cherry blossoms. Her eyes were her best feature, a beautiful jade green. He was glad he wasn't looking into those eyes at the moment.

"Because, Naruto..."

"Naruto, huh? He convinced you to come here and play hero for him? What, was he too busy to do it himself?" She snapped, turning around to face him. Her eyes were blazing, but Neji didn't look away.

"He said something, but he never told me to come here."

"What did he say? That I was a mess? Pathetic? Weak?!" Neji stared at her, her face was distorted in rage. She always was so emotional.

"He told me that you used to be like a ray of sunshine until Sasuke turned you into a rain cloud. It ... upset me."

"Why?"

"Hell if I know!" Neji snapped. Sakura blinked in surprise. He never raised his voice around her before, or even cursed. He was always so proper. "I guess because I always knew Sasuke was dark. I knew he was bad energy. I used to watch you trail after him like a puppy, and you always wore the same ridiculous smug expression. I knew he was going to hurt you, turn you for the worst. And now, I see I was right." Neji stood still, letting his words sink into her. She stared at the floor for awhile.

_"He told me you used to be a ray of sunshine before Sasuke turned you into a rain cloud." _Sakura heard his words repeat themselves inside her mind. She didn't move or speak for what seemed like a good ten minutes, repeating that sentence in her mind. She awoke from her daze when she saw Neji walk towards the door.

"I'm leaving." Sakura felt a pain in her chest. She didn't want to be alone anymore. Sasuke's leaving made her push everyone away, and now she was stuck with just herself. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were trying, but failing horribly. Sakura just wanted someone to understand her. And so far, Neji seemed pretty understanding to her.

"Wait!" Neji stopped and turned to look at her. Her eyes were reading sadness and loneliness. Neji felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes locked with her. She was filled with so much sadness. "I mean... you don't... have to go, do you?" Neji stood still for a moment, just staring at her.

"No, I don't." Sakura smiled and walked towards him. She placed a hand on his arm and locked eyes with him.

"Thank you."

Naruto sighed and played with his noodles, spinning them around his fork in circles. Hinata blinked and watched him curiously.

"Is... is something wrong?" Naruto snapped out of his daze and looked up at her. He always thought she was cute. Her eyes always timid and mysterious, her face always pink with a flush and her hair cut short around her ears. He smiled at her.

"I'm just worried about Sakura." Hinata nodded. Hinata had made an agreement with Tenten and Ino to try to help Sakura out of her rut. She needed to get back to her old self. It had been years now, and everyone felt it was time she moved on.

"Neji visited her today." Hinata shyly stated. Naruto perked up and stared at her.

"Why? When?" Hinata blushed.

"He brought her fruit." Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"**Our** Neji? Neji Hyuga?" Hinata nodded slowly. "**Why**?" Hinata looked down at her bowl of ramen.

"He said because he hadn't spoken with her in a long time."

"That's a load of crap." Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms and glared at his ramen. _What is Neji doing with Sakura? He never even acted like she was alive before! _Naruto had always been protective of Sakura, he used to think he loved her. But her heart always belonged to Sasuke. He glared harder at his noodles just thinking of Sasuke and what he did to Sakura.

"Sakura won't even talk to me anymore." Naruto mused as Neji punched a target. Naruto was lazily lounging on the ground, his face turned towards the sky.

_"So? Maybe she wants to be left alone." _

_"It's been years, why is she still so heart broken? I haven't heard her laugh in so long. She used to be a ray of sunshine before Sasuke turned her into... a rain cloud." _

_"How poetic." The stoic Hyuga commented. _

_"It's true. She was always happy and cheery. No matter how many times he called her annoying, she bounced back with a smile. But he really did it this time." Naruto glared at the sky. Neji stopped punching and stared at the blonde Jounin. "She's become this...emotionless mess." _

"Naruto?" Hinata's voice brought Naruto back from his memory. It was a week ago he and Neji had that conversation. Neji and himself became closer when they went on a mission that lasted several months, and even closer when Naruto started dating Hinata. They respected each other now, understood where the other one came from. But somehow, Neji threw Naruto for a loop with him visiting Sakura like this out of the blue.

"I'm sorry. I just... spaced out." He hung his head before locking eyes with Hinata. "Maybe I should check up on her."

Neji listened to the silence of the room. It had been hours since he first arrived, and he was still there. Actually, he was holding her as she slept. She had cried on him before passing out into a very much needed sleep. The whole time, Neji just held her. He didn't say anything but she let her cry.

_"Neji... I cried on your shirt," Sakura stated as she whipped her tears. Neji noticed the spot on his shoulder, wet with salt water. He shrugged and looked back at her. _

_"It won't hurt it." Sakura nodded. Her eyes looked so tired. "I'll leave so you can sleep, you look tired." She stopped him from standing up, gripping her hand in his. Neji stared at her. _

_"I can't sleep." She said numbly. "I try, but I never can." She sniffed and hid her face in a veil of pink hair. "I always... see his face." Neji sat back down and held her hand tighter. "Stay with me?" _

Neji was suckered into staying, and now her head was resting on his lap. He could hear her breathing, soft and even. Her hand was still in his, but he hadn't noticed. She was right, it was hard for her to sleep. Every time her eyes finally closed, they popped back open. Neji decided he would try to help her.

_Neji tentatively placed his free hand on her back, drawing circled and spirals. Her muscled relaxed under his finger tips. "Concentrate on the designs. Think of nothing else." He knew she was seeing Sasuke every time she closed her eyes, so maybe this would help. He could feel the bones on her spine as his fingers glided over the fabric of the clothes. She was skinny, and that worried him. He hadn't noticed until now. He could feel each bone, and if he looked closely, he could see them too. Her legs were thin and looked like only muscle. She curled up in a ball, while his fingers worked their magic. In ten minutes, she was out like a lamp. _

His hand rested on her back, taking in the curve on her spine. Her arms were draped across his lap, but he didn't mind the contact. He was actually pretty comfortable. He noticed the change in lighting, the sun was dipping lower in the horizon. It was almost night. He wondered if he should wake her and leave, but that meant she might not get back to sleep. But... could he stay here... the entire night?

Neji jumped when he heard a loud knock on the door. Sakura stirred slightly. "Sakura? Sakura? Are you in there?" He recognized that voice without a second thought. Neji looked down at Sakura. She stirred a little more, but still hadn't woken completely.

"Sakura?" Neji whisper and slightly shook her. "Naruto is here." She woke and blinked a couple times before letting his words register.

"Naruto!" She jumped up and fixed her hair, which was messed from sleeping. Neji stayed put, watching her clumsily walk to the door.

"Sakura!" Naruto gave her a rough hug, squeezing her tightly.

"Naruto...can't...breathe..." Naruto put her down with a boyish grin.

"Oops." Sakura stepped back as he pushed his way into the living room. He glanced around before his eyes found Neji sitting on the couch. "Neji? You're here? Wow, that's odd meeting you here."

"Hinata told you." Naruto blinked.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sakura asked flatly.

"Why are all the lights turned off?" Naruto asked as he began to walk around the apartment.

"I like natural light."

"But there's no sun anymore."

"Does it matter?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked Sakura up and down.

"I guess not. I mean, if you like darkness."

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked, her tone sounding annoyed. Naruto grinned at her.

"Can't I visit a friend without a reason?"

"No."

"Sakura!"

"Naruto!" She glared at him. Neji couldn't help but notice this reminded him a lot of the younger days between them. "Why don't you go back to Hinata? As you can see, everything is fine here."

"I just wanted to see you, Sakura." Naruto pouted. Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But I'm just tired. Can we talk another time?" Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I guess..." Sakura faked a grin and began to shove Naruto out the door.

"Great! See you later!" She slammed the door shut behind him and sighed. "I love him, but sometimes I want to kill him." Neji smirked. He suddenly felt awkward and played with the end of couch.

"If you're tired, I should go." He stood and walked towards the door. He felt her eyes on him and turned to see her distraught. "What's wrong?" Sakura looked down with shame. "Tell me." Neji left her chin and looked her in the eyes. "You want me to stay." She nodded, Neji's heart raced for reason unknown to him.

"But it's okay, I know you can't. Just go before I tie you to the chair." Neji's eyes widened. Sakura burst into a fit of giggles. "I was kidding!" She held her stomach as she laughed. Neji let himself smile, but forced a chuckle back into his throat. Sakura grinned at him. "I haven't laughed like that in awhile." Neji nodded politely. Sakura shifted her weight.

"I should go."

"Yes, you should." Neji watched her hang her head, her hair falling around her face. _I guess her hair isn't that bad..._ Sakura looked up and met his gaze, staring at him with such a blank face. "You haven't moved." Neji blinked, realizing what she said was very true.

"It seems that way."

"Why?" The young Hyuga didn't say anything, but parted his mouth is slight confusion. "Oh! Ha, I guess it's my fault." Neji raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" Sakura grinned, her eyes playfully sparkling.

"I'm standing in your way." She moved to the side, her hands gesturing towards the door. Neji shook his head at her behavior. Sometimes, she was just as bad as Naruto. Then again, Naruto had a weird way of rubbing off on people.

Neji walked to the door, but paused and looked back at Sakura. She was smiling at him, fake, but still pretty. "Meet me at the training ground tomorrow." Sakura's smile fell instantly.

"Wha-why?" Neji smirked, walking out the door and feeling the light nip of cool, night breeze.

"Because sometimes training alone isn't enough. Sometimes, having someone there helps," he replied softly, and then closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well, this is the second chapter. Not much action, just everything setting into place, I guess. I still like this chapter though. Anyways, review at the end and thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Well, duh, of course I don't own this.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Neji stirred. His eyes fluttered open, wincing slightly from the light. He felt something warm against his chest, and tried to focus his eyes on it. Pink. Neji suddenly remembered last night.

_"You're back?" Neji stood firm and rigid in Sakura's doorway. She looked at him, her eyes half open and only wearing a baggy shirt. Neji swallowed. _

_"I forgot my basket." Sakura blinked, confused. Her face lit up suddenly and hurried him inside. He awkwardly stood in her living room as she dashed to the kitchen, returning with his basket. _

_"Here you go." She handed it to him, he hesitated, slowly raising his hands and gently taking it from her. _

_"Thank you." Sakura pulled at her shirt, obviously uncomfortable with how she was dressed. Neji cleared his throat and extended his hand. Sakura stared at it warily. "Goodnight, Sakura. I'm sorry for... interrupting..." She stared at his hand, not moving, or showing any signs of doing so. _

_"Did you really come here for the basket?" _Damn_, Neji cursed himself. Of course, he should have known she was smarter than that. Why couldn't she be more dense like Naruto? Sighing, he dropped his hand to his side. _

_"How did you figure that out?" Sakura hung her head, refusing to look at him. _

_"So, it's true? You aren't here for the basket?" _

_"Yes, Haruno. You caught me." She snapped her head up, her eyes narrowed. _

_"Don't call me Haruno." _

_"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware calling you that upsets you." _

_"It sounds..." Her eyes darted around the room for a second. "It sounds too professional." Neji coughed. _

_"And we're not on professional grounds anymore?" She slyly grinned, leaning towards him. _

_"The minute you stepped through my door just a minute ago, we stopped being on professional grounds."_

He looked over at her. Her pink hair was disarray, sprayed out over the pillow and his chest. He sighed and closed his eyes. He really didn't feel like getting up, he wanted to stay like this all day.

He felt movement in his arms, he opened his milky eyes to see Sakura sitting up. The bones in her spine moved with her body, Neji could see each and every one of them. He scowled at that. Her hair was a tangled mess, resting just below her jaw. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before sleepily turning to Neji.

"Hey." She said softly. Neji smiled and sat up, the blankets falling in his lap like a puddle.

"Hey." Sakura blushed and hugged her knees to her chest. Neji only rested his head on her shoulder. "So, we're training today." Sakura glanced at him.

"You're still insisting that?" Neji gave her a sharp look.

"You're not getting out of it, so just forget about complaining." She sighed, and pushed the blankets off of herself.

"Whatever." Sakura yawned and looked at the clock hanging in front of her bed. "Wow, it's almost noon!" Neji looked up to see she was right. He sighed and laid back down on the bed. "Oh, no you don't. You need to get up." She playfully pounced on him, causing him to grunt.

"You weigh a ton. Get off." Sakura grinned and pinched his side. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Calling me fat."

"I never said the word fat."

"You implied I was fat."

"No, I said you weigh a ton but I never said that meant you were fat." Sakura blinked before pinching him again. Neji yanked her off of him. "What was that for?"

"For coming up with a lame excuse when we both know you meant I was fat." Neji sighed before tackling her to the bed. He pinched her side roughly. "Ow! I didn't deserve that!"

"Liars deserve everything they get."

"I didn't lie, you oaf!"

"Ow! Cut that out!" Sakura giggled as she reached for a pillow. She swung it at him but Neji jumped back and grabbed the other pillow. He swung it and smacked her across the face.

"Cheater!" She clumsily swung and hit Neji in the face with her pillow, causing him to only anger more.

"I didn't cheat!" A second hit, Sakura groaned and tackled him to the bed, pinning his arms to his side.

"You did too. Admit it, I'm right." Neji yanked his arms free and grabbed Sakura before slamming her against the bed, pinning her with his legs as he sat on her.

"Never." Sakura swatted at him but he dodged it with a smile. They both tensed when a knock could be heard from the living room.

"Sakura! It's Ino! Come out!" Sakura shoved Neji off of her and began to run around her room looking for clothes. Neji watched her curiously.

"Shit! What are you doing? Get up!" She hissed. Neji sighed and pulled himself up. He collected his shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head with his back turned to Sakura. He still couldn't believe how comfortable all this felt. Before yesterday, Sakura didn't come across his radar, and now here he was, waking up in her bed half naked.

_"Neji, I'm tired." Sakura yawned loudly, adding to the effect. Neji looked at her across the kitchen table. He sighed and placed his cards on the table. _

_"You just don't want to loose anymore." _

_"You cheat! It's useless to try to win against you." Neji crossed his arms and glared at her. _

_"I don't cheat." Sakura snorted. _

_"You used your Byakugan." Neji smirked._

_"It's a part of me, sometimes I use it without really thinking about it. You can't use that against me." She rolled her eyes. _

_"I need sleep." Her face flushed. Neji lowered his eyes to the table. _

_"You need my help," he added after a moment of silence. Sakura was staring at him with an expression he couldn't read. That was odd, usually the human face was so easily to understand. Emotions crossing over their faces like a movie screen, but at this moment, he couldn't figure out what she was feeling. It made him uneasy. _

_"No, no." She looked down at her lap, both of them unable to look at each other. "I can sleep on my own. I'm not a baby." Her voice was also unreadable. This wasn't normal for Neji, who was so used to knowing exactly what people were really saying. _

_"Sakura, just tell me the truth. Do you want me to stay?" Sakura glared at him. _

_"I think it's you who wants to stay." Well, he sure didn't expect that. _

_"What?" _

_"You know what I'm talking about. First, you come here out of the blue with **fruit**, then you leave but come back. And now you pestering me to say 'I want you to stay'." Neji didn't say anything, so Sakura continued. "I don't think it was what Naruto said either. I think you came here for a different motive, and I would like to know." _

_"I came to see if the rumors were true." He could definitely tell she didn't like that answer. _

_"You lied to me." She stood up, looking down at him with heated eyes. "You told me you didn't come here to see if I was crazy!" _

_"I don't think your crazy!" _

_"Yes, you do! They all do! Everyone thinks I'm crazy for still loving Sasuke!" Her chest was heaving as she got angrier. "So, you showed up for your own amusement, to poke fun at poor little Sakura," she hissed. _

_"No!" It was his turn to stand up now. "It's true, I came to see if your mental health was questionable, but not to make fun of you." Sakura turned away from him, he could see her shoulders vibrate with quiet sobs. "I – I don't know why... but I want to help. I knew Sasuke was bad from the beginning, and I feel it's my fault he got away." Sakura spun around, furious. _

_"He wasn't bad, he was scared." Neji glared at her. "He was scared staying here would never get him where he wanted to be, so he left. And for your information, it was my fault he got away. You made that very clear the day you left with Naruto to get him back! Do you remember telling me I had my chance and failed?" Ouch, that hurt. Neji looked away. _

_"It's because of what I said, isn't it?" Sakura froze. "I told you that, and it stuck with you." Sighing, Neji walked to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm the reason you're like this, the reason you blame yourself. Sakura, it's my fault. I came to see if that was true, and now I see I was right. So, why don't you let me make amends?" _

He didn't intend to end up in her bed, he would have gladly stayed on the couch. But after helping her doze off, he didn't have the heart to leave her there. She was clinging to him like a teddy bear, so why disturb her?

So many thoughts had gone through his head last night, and were flashing in the present as well. He thought of what he was getting himself into. Being emotionally connected with Sakura could lead him into some trouble, but he was part of the reason she was a wreck. All this time, he nagged at himself, wondering if what he said had been too harsh on her. And he was right. Sometimes, he hated being right.

When he turned back around she was fully dressed. She wore a black tank top that hugged her slender body and a short black skirt. She brushed her hair frantically before looking him over. "Brush your hair." Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't have you in front of Ino looking like you just woke up. She'll get ideas. If you look decent I can say you were just here to take me to training. Got it?" She stared at him as the knocking continued.

"Sakura! Are you in there! Answer the door!"

"Shit, hurry up and get in the bathroom." She shoved him out of her room and slammed the bathroom door shut in his face. He heard her walk into the living room and open the door while he slowly fixed his hair. He didn't think it looked that bad.

"Sakura, about time! What were you doing?"

"Cleaning." Sakura responded dryly. She glanced at Hinata and Tenten who piled on the couch.

"Ready to have some fun?" Tenten asked cheerfully.

"Fun? What fun? I'm training today."

"Oh, no you aren't." Ino responded sternly as she leaned against the wall. "You're coming with us to have some girl time." Sakura blinked. She didn't like where this was going.

"I refuse a make over." Ino and Tenten immediately started arguing with her. Sakura sighed and pinched her nose. She knew it, they were trying to doll her up again. Hinata blushed as her cousin walked into the living room, silencing everyone. Sakura turned to see him clean and proper. She couldn't help but smile.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Ino asked. Tenten stared at Neji and then at Sakura. Hinata looked down at her shoes and Neji just shrugged before walked over to Sakura, who was starting to panic. She almost forgot her excuse why he was here.

"He was going to go train with me today. He asked me yesterday after you left, Ino." Sakura responded coolly. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh." Tenten gave her a curious stare.

"We didn't mean to ... intrude." She said slyly. Sakura glared at her.

"You weren't intruding anything."

"Why was he hiding?" Tenten asked. Sakura sighed.

"He wasn't _hiding_, Tenten. He was using the restroom."

"Why didn't you tell us he was here?" Ino joined in on the third degree. Sakura glared at her.

"You were so quick to drag me into a make over, I didn't have a chance."

"How are you, Neji?" Hinata asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Hinata."

"I thought you only trained alone?" Tenten added.

"I do not, no one ever asks me to join them. Isn't that right, Ino?" Ino narrowed her eyes.

"He told me to leave, that was just an excuse. I didn't really train with Tenten."

"What?" Tenten asked. Sakura glared at Neji.

"You told her to leave yesterday?" Neji nodded calmly.

"I wanted to talk to you alone."

"So you made her come up with some lame excuse?"

"It wasn't lame, Sakura!" Ino retorted. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What's going on? I'm confused!" Tenten shouted. Everyone blinked and stared at the brunette. "Well?"

"I'll tell you later." Ino said. "Let's go and leave these two _alone_." She hurried Hinata and Tenten out the door.

"Good! Leave us alone! I didn't want to get some stupid make over anyways!" She shouted as the door closed. She huffed and turned to Neji. "What are you staring at?"

"Remember when I said you act like an idiot sometimes?"

"So?"

"You just acted like one."

.&&&.

"She's keeping something from us, they both are." Ino viciously stirred her tea as the two girls across from her listened to her. "It's early, so why would he already be there? And why did she take so long answering the door? And why was he in the back?"

"Maybe they **did it**." Tenten smirked as Hinata blushed.

"Sakura isn't like that." Hinata said softly but firm. Ino nodded.

"She's still hung up over Sasuke." She sipped her tea. "I still think _something_ happened. I mean, they were acting kind of weird."

"Neji always acts weird." Tenten commented. Hinata sipped her own tea before replying.

"Maybe he really was just using the bathroom and maybe Sakura really was cleaning and maybe they really are going to go train."

"Hinata, that was such a bad cover up even Tenten saw through it."

"Hey! What does that mean?" Tenten narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"Focus! We need to figure this out." Ino rubbed her chin in thought. "I have a plan."

.&&&.

"I can't believe you, you just **stood** there!"

"What did you want me to do?"

"Oh, I don't know... maybe say something!"

"All the questions were directed at you."

"So? Since when do people care about who the question is for?"

"I do."

"Bull shit!"

"You shouldn't use those terms, they're not lady like."

"Don't tell me what's lady like, you have no idea. You're a _man_, remember?"

"And I know more about being lady like than you."

"Focus! I know they're suspicious now, thanks to you. They won't ever leave me alone now."

"Thanks to me? I didn't even do anything."

"That's the point! **You just stood there**!" Sakura breathed in deeply and stared at the ninja before her. His eyes remained calm, and his face was blank. It only made her that much more angry to know he wasn't upset over the issue.

"What would I have said? There isn't a thing I could have done. Plus, you handled it quite well."

"You called me an idiot."

"An idiot for what you did _after_ they left. Yelling at a door is pretty idiotic."

"Oh shut up! At least I **tried** to handle the situation instead of just **standing** there looking suspicious!"

"I do not look suspicious."

"Thanks to you, they think something happened between us." Neji blinked and stared at the fuming pink haired girl.

"Something did happen."

"..."

"Don't pretend something didn't happen. We just spent the night together, Sakura."

"But we didn't do what they think we did!"

"What do they think we did?"

"Focus, would you! One issue at a time."

"What issue is this anyways? They left, and now we're alone. Issue is over from my eyes."

"It's not from mine!"

"Then close them and you won't see an issue."

"You're impossible! It's because of you I'll have to deal with those blood sucking leeches!" Neji narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe his ears.

"You're seriously trying to blame me, aren't you?"

"Blame you? Of course not. _Accuse_ you? Duh!"

"You're really something else. First, there really isn't anything to blame me for. Second, I didn't even say anything about the matter, and third, it's not my fault your friends are leeches and demand to attach themselves to other people's business. Whatever happened to training or going out for ramen when you're bored? Oh heck, nowadays the fun thing to do is nose around in places noses don't belong!"

"Was that your attempt at being angry over something?"

"Yes."

"It was pathetic."

"I'm not a very convincing angry person, am I?"

"I'd stick to stoic if I were you."

"Good thing you aren't, you wouldn't survive a day. You're too moody."

.&&&.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see three women charging at him. Normally, this would excite any man, but this was Ino, and it only causes panic.

"I didn't do it!" he immediately shouted as Ino, Tenten, and Hinata came to a skidding stop in front of him. Ino raised her eyebrows.

"What the heck are you talking about, dumb ass?" Naruto's eye twitched.

"You-You... Never mind." Ino sighed, Tenten shook her head, and Hinata smiled innocently. Naruto scratched his head. "What do you guys want?"

"Can you help us with something?" Tenten asked. Ino rubbed her hands together, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"It has to do with Sakura and Neji." Naruto's face brightened.

"What about them?"

"We'll tell you... if you agree." Naruto glanced at all three girls, before grinning widely.

"Count me in."

.&&&.

"No more!" Sakura wailed as she collapsed to the ground. Neji stood across the clearing, which was destroyed slightly, thanks to Sakura. Sakura panted heavily, her face and chest drenched in sweat.

"You've gotten faster than I remember." Sakura shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand, looking at Neji. "And I don't recall you being so good with illusions."

"It's something I picked up." Neji raised his eyebrows, but before he could answer, Sakura stood up and dusted herself off. She walked towards him and held out her hand. "Truce?" Neji smirked and clasped her hand in his.

"Truce." Sakura smiled and tilted her head back, staring at the clear blue sky. Neji watched her curiously.

"I love days like these, the sky looks like an ocean." Neji looked up, watching as a few birds flew above them, their shadows crossing over Sakura and Neji. "Oh, aren't they beautiful? I wish I could fly like a bird." Neji smiled, small, but still a smile. He looked over at her.

"I know the next best thing to flying." Sakura gave him a skeptical glance.

"What's that?" Neji grabbed her before she could even struggle, and had her on his back in a second, holding her legs around his sides and her arms around his neck.

"Hold on." And he took off towards the trees, his feet barely touching the branches as he darted through the air. Sakura squeezed tightly, but not choking, her skinny arms hugging him. She gave a squeal as he leapt higher, now skimming along the canopy of the forest. Sakura gasped as Neji picked up speed, the air whipping through her hair violently.

Never in her life has she gone this fast. Speed was never really Sakura's best attribute, and always envied Lee for his. She could feel him move under her, his muscles sliding against her body. She could feel the pulse of his heart in his neck, throbbing against her arms. This was surreal, amazing, and simply breathtaking.

Slowly, Sakura let go of his neck and extended her arms like wings. She laughed, feeling adrenalin pump through her, and she wasn't even the one running. She closed her eyes, her chest pressed against Neji's back, her hair wildly blowing in the wind, and her heart racing like a rabbit. He was right, this was pretty close to flying.

.&&&.

Ino watched out her window as Shikamaru pulled himself up the bar, his arms bulging from the strain on his weight. She liked watching him work out, the way his muscles moved under his skin, and the shine of his sweat in the sun. She smiled and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

He was a special person to her, someone she never imagined herself falling for. It was hard to admit at first, the fact she was attracted to someone so lazy. But after awhile, it wasn't so hard to believe. He had always been there for her, even when she didn't want him around. Ino sighed. How could she have been so blind when they were kids? Oh, duh. That spiky haired, angelic faced, Sasuke Uchiha has blocked her view of Shikamaru. He made it impossible for her to even think of other boys, but why?

Because he was absolutely gorgeous, mysterious, and very dark. She liked that about him, she liked how he never smiled, and never acknowledged her. He was like a challenge to defeat, and it would only be a matter of time before she won. But it never happened that way. He never liked her, if anyone, it would have been Sakura. And then he left, betraying everyone. Ino bit her lip. Sakura wasn't the only he hurt.

_"Ino?" Ino tensed, realizing she wasn't alone anymore. She wiped her tears and straightened her posture, watching Shikamaru walk towards her. "What are you doing here alone?" _

_"I wanted to think." Shikamaru sighed and plopped himself ungracefully next to her on the bench. _

_"You're sad because Sasuke left." It wasn't a question, he knew it was the reason. Ino bit her lip and looked away, watching the leaves fall all around them. _

_"I heard Sakura tried to stop him, but he still left." _

_"Yeah, not even Naruto could get him to come back." Ino glanced at him. She was glad he came back from the mission to retrieve Sasuke in one piece. Choji was seriously hurt, and that scared her, but at least Shikamaru was alright. _

_He looked at her, but Ino couldn't meet his eyes. She stared at her shoes instead. "I-I...I know I can't compete with Sakura anymore. I think... she might have loved him more than I did." Shikamaru leaned over and draped his arm around her. _

_"I think you're right." Ino looked at him, startled. "I'm being honest with you, Ino. I truly think you only loved him for the hype." Her jaw dropped, her eyes wide. _

_"How can you say that?" she hissed. Shikamaru pulled away and stared off into space. _

_"You liked him because he was something 'cool', but you never knew him. For all you know, he might not have been as 'cool' as you thought he was. But Sakura knew, she knew the Sasuke you'll never meet." Ino's eyes welled up with tears. Why was he being so mean to her? She stood up, her back to him. _

_"I want to be alone." _

_"Ino." She felt him grab her hand, and she stared at him over her shoulder. "You're never alone as long as I'm here." _

Ino didn't want to talk to him after that, he had hurt her pride, but after a week Ino decided she should mend their friendship. After that night, Ino started to rethink everything. She put new perspective in her life, and the outcome was not at all what she thought it would be. She was falling in love with Shikamaru Nara.

.&&&.

The cold water on her feet felt good, refreshing. She splashed the water a little, causing tiny ringlets to spread on the surface. She smiled, her eyes catching the reflection of the boy standing behind her. His eyes were staring across the lake, watching the soft roll of the water, the sun dipping behind the trees. He positively glowed in the evening's rays.

"Thank you," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He didn't look at her, but kept staring off into the distance, as if searching for something. But his lips curled slightly, at what she guessed was a smile.

"You're welcome." She stood, and walked to him. Her bare feet feeling each grain of sand between her toes. He looked at her this time, meeting her eyes.

"I like this." She stopped a few feet away, reluctant to get any closer. Neji raised an eyebrow, his eyes slightly narrowing from the sun glaring into them.

"Like what?" She smiled, as sweet and pure as she could.

"I like ... this... this thing we have." She turned back around, staring at the oranges, pinks, and purples filling the sky. "I like how everything is just falling into place, and for once, I don't have to work for something." She sighed. "It kind of just happened."

"What do you mean, 'This thing we have'?" Sakura closed her eyes, trying to find a way to explain.

"A connection." She turned to Neji, watching him closely for any signs of visible emotion. "A secret connection." He smiled at her words.

"Yes, a secret." He steeped towards her, placing his hand on her should. "Our secret."


End file.
